historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Jieqiao
The Battle of Jieqiao occurred in 191 AD when the rival warlords Yuan Shao and Gongsun Zan battled for control of the disputed Ji Province. In the ensuing battle, Yuan Shao defeated Gongsun Zan's ambitions for southern expansion. Background By 191 AD, the coalition against Dong Zhuo had fallen apart, and the coalition warlords returned to petty squabbles. The powerful northern warlord Yuan Shao was advised by Peng Ji that he could solve his army's supply problems by seizing the fertile Ji Province from Han Fu, and Peng Ji devised a strategy of trickery; Yuan Shao would ally with Gongsun Zan to invade Ji Province, only to accept Han Fu's request for vassalization and become his protector against Gongsun Zan. Yuan Shao and Gongsun Zan formed an alliance against Han Fu, but Yuan Shao also warned Han Fu about Gongsun Zan. Han Fu's advisors Xun Chang and Xin Ping advised him to ask for Yuan Shao's assistance in administering Ji Province, and Han Fu agreed. His subordinates Geng Wu and Guan Chun did not wish to become vassals of Yuan Shao, so they attempted to assassinate him, only to be captured and executed. Yuan Shao was now able to enter Jizhou without resistance, becoming its new ruler. Yuan Shao entrusted the rulership of Ji Province to Tian Feng, Ju Shou, Xu You, and Peng Ji, and the sorrowful Han Fu left to take refuge with Governor of Chenliu Zhang Miao, abandoning his lands and even his family. Gongsun Zan then sent his brother Gongsun Yue to demand his share of the region, but Gongsun Yue was ambushed and murdered by bandits claiming to be loyal to Dong Zhuo; Gongsun Zan believed that Yuan Shao had betrayed him both in taking all of Ji Province and in having his brother murdered. Gongsun Zan and Yuan Shao's armies then met in battle along the Pan River at the Jie Bridge (Jieqiao). Battle Yuan Shao and Gongsun Zan conversed before the battle, where Gongsun Zan expressed his shock at Yuan Shao's betrayal, calling him "cruel and base and wolf-hearted in behavior". Yuan Shao then sent out his warrior Wen Chou to capture Gongsun Zan, who was forced to flee to the mountains as Wen Chou slew one of his generals and chased off the other three. Yuan Shao's former officer Zhao Yun then arrived to greet Gongsun Zan and offered his services, and Gongsun Zan decided to enlist his help for the coming battle. Gongsun Zan divided his army into two wings, with 5,000 of his White Riders being positioned in the center; Yan Gang commanded the vanguard, Gongsun Zan himself commanded the center, and Zhao Yun commanded the rear. On Yuan Shao's side, Wen Chou and Yan Liang led the vanguard with 2,000 troops, while Qu Yi in the center commanded 800 bowmen and 10,000 of foot and horse; Yuan Shao commanded the reserve force in the rear. The battle started when Gongsun Zan's army charged Yuan Shao's army, and Qu Yi's archers waited until Yan Gang was close before they unleashed a hail of arrows. Yan Gang and his men were taken aback, and Qu Yi then charged forth and slew Yan Gang. Yuan Shao's troops then advanced up to the bridge, routing Gongsun Zan's army, but Zhao Yun slew the brave Qu Yi and turned the tide of battle with a counterattack. Gongsun Zan then turned and charged into battle, and he won the second part of the engagement. Zhao Yun and his forces then hemmed in on Yuan Shao himself as he inspected what he believed was already a victory, and Yuan Shao's insistence on fighting to the end invigorated his men. Yan Liang and the main body of Yuan Shao's troops then attacked Gongsun Zan's force, and Gongsun Zan's retreat was covered by Zhao Yun. Multitudes of Gongsun Zan's troops drowned in the Pan River as they retreated, and Yuan Shao advanced for two miles before Liu Bei, Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei emerged from the hills to guard their protector's retreat. Yuan Shao dropped his sword and fled, and Gongsun Zan decided against risking another battle. Aftermath Dong Zhuo was informed about the battle by his strategist Li Ru, and he sent Ma Midi and Zhao Qi to broker peace between the feuding warlords. Gongsun Zan sent letters of friendship to Yuan Shao, and they agreed to make peace. Liu Bei was made Governor of Pingyuan by Gongsun Zan, and he came to be close friends with Zhao Yun, who saw Gongsun Zan as being the same type of arrogant leader as Yuan Shao. Liu Bei and Zhao Yun were sorrowful when they parted, but Liu Bei assured Zhao Yun that they would meet again. Category:Three Kingdoms Category:Battles